


Stone Cold

by orphan_account



Series: Greek Mythos [1]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Feminist Rewrite (Kind Of), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sympathetic Monster, good Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa was a young woman who worshipped the goddess Athena. Poseidon, god of the sea, was her rapist. Athena, goddess of wisdom, was her protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for anyone this is triggering to. Avoid if you think it's best. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the myths.

Medusa closed her eyes as she kneeled before Athena's statue. Her long waves of green-black hair fell around her.

" _All hail the goddess Athena,_  
 _Wisest of all,_  
 _May her blessings rain upon the worthy—"_

"One of Athena's?" a male voice asked.

Medusa's head snapped up, her violet eyes flying open. A handsome man stood before her, a proud tilt to his head. "Who are you?" she asked.

He walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek, her eyes widened in fear and she tried to pull away. "I am Poseidon."

When Medusa took a step back, Poseidon's hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist in a rough grip. "P-please leave me alone," she begged.

He laughed cruelly and ran his other hand through her thick hair. "Never, my dear. For you see, you are the chosen of Athena, my rival. And I cannot allow her the happiness of having someone as pure and devoted as you. I was going to kill you. But, no you are too beautiful. Instead I'll just taint you," he purred.

Tears began streaming down her face. "Please, no, I have not done anything against you."

He laughed darkly as he released her wrist then slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "You do not need to have done much. But you worship Athena, and that is enough," he said before pressing his lips against hers in a horrifying parody of a romantic kiss.

Medusa began screaming, pleading for the mercy of the gods.

~

He left her lying on the floor of her goddess's temple, tearless and bruised. Her dress had been ripped from her body and lay over it now, covering only her most private of spots, not hiding the smeared blood on her cream-white thighs. The dress, and her body, were soaked with salt water in a message to Athena.

Suddenly, the goddess herself appeared. "My beautiful one," she whispered, stormy eyes mournful. Medusa looked up, a dead expression on her face. "You know that you cannot stay within my temple after this night. Only a virgin can." Medusa nodded, not a noise escaping her abused throat.

Athena sighed before saying, "I will bless you, young one. No man will ever be able to touch or look at you again after he has reached manhood." She waved her hand and Medusa began to change.

Her wild green-black curls became curled-up vipers and her violet eyes shifted to the color of belladonna; her skin turned the palest of mint greens. For the first time since Athena had seen her last, she smiled.


End file.
